1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a field of heat exchanger technology, specifically, to a fin and a bending type heat exchanger having the fin.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, for example, a parallel flow heat exchanger as a micro-channel heat exchanger usually needs to be bent along a length direction of a header pipe, in order to adapt to use in different spaces. However, in a bending process of the heat exchanger, a fin inside a bend will be squeezed and fin's deflection and distortion will occur to block air circulation. In addition, a fin outside the bend, which has been weld with a flat pipe, will be stretched and easy to detach from the flat pipe or be torn, thus influencing an appearance quality and heat transfer performance of the heat exchanger.